


Black Eye

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was rewatching season 2 where Ian and Lip beat the crap out of each other and thought that Mickey would be just a little turned on by Ian's bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eye

Mickey walked into work that morning expecting to get a dirty look from Gallagher for being late. And Mickey was in the mood to turn that dirty look into a dirtier situation. What he wasn't expecting, however, was to walk in and see Firecrotch sporting a shiner.

“Fuck man what happened to you?” Mickey asked, simply to make conversation, not at all because he was angry just at the thought of someone hitting the little shit head.

“Remember the other day when Lip came in and smashed up the store?” Ian asked. Mickey grabbed one of his usual magazines just to have something to look at and do with his hands while he talked to the younger man.

“You mean when I was blowin you and he almost gave me a fuckin concussion slammin on the counter? Yeah I remember that shit.” Mickey said, still mildly pissed about that. He looked up and Ian smirked, so he gave him the finger.

“Yeah well he and I had some shit to work out so we met under the L and fought.”

“That why you turned down cooler sex yesterday?” Mickey asked, actually stopping his magazine gazing and actually locking eyes with the younger man.

“Needed to keep my adrenaline up.” Ian said, full on beaming at this point. Mickey smiled back at him and adjusted himself in his jeans, the black eye and confidence in the Gallagher boy turning him on.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey said smirking and walking over to the door to lock it and flip the sign. “Givin me blue balls like that wasn't very nice.”

Ian smiled and got out from around the counter, passing Mickey and walking to the cooler.

“Guess I have some making up to do then huh?”

“Shit.” Mickey said smiling and making his way across the store. “You and Lip should fight more often. Tough guy shit's getting me hot.”

Ian smiled and slid a hand down the front of Mickey's jeans, grabbing the other man with only a little more force than necessary.

“Yeah I have a bit of a thing for tough guys myself.”


End file.
